How it all began
by Gijsjes Fairy
Summary: An X5 and his brother are sending on an assignment together with a female, recaptured 09’ escapee. It should have been a simple mission but everything goes wrong… and right!


Title: How it all began

Summary: An X5 and his brother are sending on an assignment together with a female, recaptured 09' escapee. It should have been a simple mission but everything goes wrong… and right!

Note: This is not a fairy, novel or a made up story to entertain you… this is a view on the life of X5-844 and told from his POV.

Disclaimer: This story contains the concept created by James Cameron and his characters… I made a combination of DA characters and my own; Ales' brother for example is mine, just like the 09' escapee 212.

How it all began

By contacting Gijsjes Fairy and asking her to write down my life; I not only put my own ass at risk. But she was okay with it, knowing the risks and still stubborn to bring out the truth. She kinda makes me remember Eyes Only, you know, Max' boy. Anyway… I think I'll start with some information, just to make it easier for you to follow. 

When I was a teenager and still in Manticore, I was sending on an assignment with two other X5's: 494 from my own unit and 212 who –so I found out later- was a recaptured 09' escapee. The three of us had to infiltrate a gang. This probably rises two questions for you… First why did Manticore send its best soldiers to deal with an ordinary street-gang and second; why more then one soldier? Simple; the female X5 who came along with my brother and me, had lived outside Manticore for years, she knew the real world. If she was so perfect for the mission, why not sending her alone? My guess is they were terrified that she would sneak out. This was not a very strange fear…. After all, when she was a young girl she already managed to slip out Manticore. 

But let's not fade away from the main story, shall we? Of course, they gave us straight orders for each of us. 494 and I had to 'protect' 212 from the guess. When we heard that we had difficulties to keep our face in line; just imagine that we had to protect a super-soldier… We found it funny to hear such talk but that was the explanation Renfro gave us. I must confess that when Renfro was finished; we did not longer think it was funny. She told us that the human world had some very strict, and ridiculous, rules for females. Rule number one appeared to be that females are weaker then males. I probably won't have to tell you that my brother and I had hard feeling believing that. Both of us peeked to our female companion, seeing flashbacks of her in training, and –don't ever gossip about this one- and kicking our asses. To make is short; 212 is as strong as we were. 

Where was I? Let me think… I got distracted by the whole female thingy. Yep, I'm back now. So we left the base. For some strange reason we didn't knew at the time, 212 acted very enemy-like towards 494 and it took a while before we were able to put all the pieces of the puzzle together; her brother who also had escaped back in 09', had a very, no you could say an extremely hard time to adapt into the outside world and went crazy. 494 reminded her of a brother that had failed. To make things worse… 494 couldn't stop making jokes about it like "what's the point of running away and not enjoy?" and stuff like that. Almost all the time they were fighting and annoying each other. Cuz, 494 might have been harsh but 212 can be harsh too and all the time I was in the middle of it. I almost started feeling like I was the only one that remembered the fact of an assignment.

The first thing we had to accomplish was to become a member of the gang. So 212 made it happen to be noticed by the gang-leader. She 'accidentally' stole some heroin from one of his best man and of course she was 'caught' at doing it. At this point, 494 and I kept low and only watched every move of 212. While she was held down by two of his men; he approached her and asked her why she'd tried to steal heroine from him. 

Instead of breaking his men's arms and kicking the boss's ass, she suddenly started crying. I must confess that I was stunned… no I was astonished! I looked at my sibling –not to long cuz I didn't wanna miss a second from her part- and I think he didn't understand it either. When we both looked back at 212, we saw something amazing happening; the guys had loosened their grip on her and the boss was even smiling at her. He liked her. It started to make more and more sense every minute. 

"So where are your buddies?" I could here him say.

212 grinned silently and it surely not look like a smile cuz she pretended to be scared for the boss when she said; "I can't tell you… no no no! Not because I don't wanna but they always send me out for stealing and stay low to make clear an escape route…" 

The boss hummed something I could hardly understand, "Well, there's no escape left…" And he turned away, so we could see his face. It was a face that showed no mercy. His eyes were cold and seemed to have only one goal; money. I knew 212 had seen it too. But there was something else too in the man's eyes, something I couldn't explain… it wasn't emotion but some sort of cruelty. And he pointed it directly to 212…


End file.
